A Lakehurst Story Johnny Dimarco
by jamessherling
Summary: This starts off slow I'm warning you now. Now that I've scared 90 percent of readers away this story is basically a slower version of Johnny Dimarco overview but more interesting later and with more drama. There will be a sequel!
1. The Intro

A Lakehurst Story Johnny Dimarco

**I wrote this in less than 30 minutes. My friends and I are having a race to see who can make the best story the fastest. It has to be this slow in the beginning so everything will make sense later so if you decide to read this remember that I know it's rushed and it's boring right now but I promise I have something good planned. If you hate it read it until chapter 3 than you can stop or flame me. **

I looked at Lakehurst Junior High with disgust. The school makes me wanna puke. The ugly tan walls in the bathroom smell. The whole place smells. It's nothing like Degrassi. Now That school has class. The blue and gold of Degrassi make you feel proud. Lakehurst is a ghetto no good hoodlum hall as my mother used to call it. Back before my mother started drinking. It's pathetic really but more sad than anything else. My dad is just crazy. He really is. I'm kind of scared of him now. I jumped on the public bus and finally got home.  
My mom doesn't care about me anymore. All she cares about is her precious alcohol. I wonder what she'd do without it.

"Where have you been, you piece of trash?" my dad barked without moving.

"I went to look at that dump Lakehurst Junior High." I said calmly.

"Well trash belongs in a dump doesn't it?" he asked with is eyes still watching the tv.

"Oh!" I smiled. "So that's why you went there!" He flew towards me and I was on the ground before I could move a muscle. He kicked me a couple of time but his show came back on so he sat back down. I pulled myself back to my feet and went to find my mother.

She was on her bed so drunk she made Homer Simpson look sober. I greeted her with a nod her response was to throw a broken bottle at me. My dad came into the room and threw me on the floor right on the glass. I started to pull some glass out of my hand when he kicked me.

"Leave John alone." my mom slurred before passing out. To be fair I'm not sure if she passed out or went to sleep. My dad left the room and slammed the door. I cleaned up the glass and recycled it. I went to my room and was blasting some Eminem song. I laid down on my bed and I was wondering what would happen if I ran away. I closed my eyes and cursed meself silently for what I was about to do. I started to cry. The tears just kept flowing and flowing. I was exhausted and I ended up crying myself to sleep.

The next day I was pretty low all day and on the bus I saw someone I never thought I'd see again. Before my mom started drinking and before my dad used to hit my mom and me and before my dad was diagnosed with some mental disorder we used to live in a nice neighborhood. I used to have a huge crush on this girl but she was just too stuck up.I think her name was Emma. She recongnized me and even smiled but I just turned away I was having a shitty day and didn't want a blast from the past. She was with some short annoying comedian or at least a wanna be comedian. He came over and I was lecturing myself about my explosive temper.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" he asked. He has to be fucking kidding me. There is no way this little guy just came over to ask me why a dumb chicken crossed a dumb road.

"To get away from you." I said coldly. The boy frowned and then smiled.

"So you tell jokes too?" he asked.

"I wasn't joking," I said with a cold voice. "now get away from me!" The boy was persistent.It was like nothing else in life mattered except a chicken and a road to him. Finally my stop came and I stood up but this kid blocked my path.

"What?" I asked irritated. I normally would have pounded this kid a while ago but this bus driver would kick me off for a week if I did.

"Isn't this a rough neighborhood? Or should I say rough dump?" he asked.

"Well I live in this 'dump'. Yeah it is rough so don't come around." I said and pushed him out of my way. He looked at me with confusion. I just headed to my house.

The sun was starting to set really early. I lokked around my neighborhood and then I turned around and started running. I was appalled at where my legs were taking me to. I was running right to that girl Emma's house.


	2. An Afternoon at Emma's

**This took less than twenty. This is just a quick look at the Johnny/Emma relationship. I know I'm just throwing things right now but later it'll make sense I promise. The next chapter is when it'll make sense.**

I was out of breath when I got there. Emma was just getting home. "Emma!" I called hoping that was her name. She spun around and smiled at me.

"Hey John." she said.

"I just...came to tell you that you're stupid little friend needs to leave me alone." I said trying to look really mad and tough.

"He's sweet." she said.

"He's a fag." I corrected her.

"So you ran all the way here to tell me that?" she smiled.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"Sure Jonny boy!" she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Nelson."

"Do you want to... come in?" she asked.

I nodded. We were just watching tv just like old times. I missed those times. I was lying on the couch and she was sitting on the floor.

"Where's your mom?" I asked after about an hour.

"She's with her friends today." Emma said plainly.

"I miss living here. I miss the neighbors...and the girls." I said slowly.

"You mean me?" she asked

"You were my neighbor right? You are a girl _right_?" I asked.

She laughed and threw a pillow at me. I moved to the floor so I was sitting right next to her. She bit her lip and looked over at me. I smiled back at her. I leaned in and kissed her. Just yesterday I thought she was stuck up.

"Wait!" she said and pulled back. "Are you going to Degrassi or Lakehurst?"

I was trying not to panic. If you go to Degrassi you're fucking royalty but if you go to Lakehurst you're trash.

"Degrassi. Go Panthers!" I said with a smile.

"Good because I would never kiss Lakehurst guys." she said kissing me again.

I finally pulled away and explained I had to get home. I was pretty happy going home.  
My dad stared at me when I got home.

"John!" he barked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your registration papers for Lakehurst came you need to fill them out!" My heart sank after that when I realised that Emma or any other Degrassi school would never want me.

**The next chapter will cover Emma's reaction to him going to Lakehurst. It will go into Emma and Jordan and them Emma and Sean (cough Semma forever cough).**


	3. Seventh Grade

**I would like to thank twitchylittleferret and urharmony for reviewing. Reviews are awesome. I also reply to every review that I get so review please! If you've seen season one or two of Degrassi they don't have much about the lower class men so this took less than 10 minutes. I'm skipping the eight grade for my own sanity. I know I told you guys it would get interesting in chapter 3 but when they get to tenth grade I swear. It'll be longer too. Grade Nine will probably be short too but to make up for that Grade 10 will have more than one chapter.  
**

The Seventh Grade

I was beyond panic and I mean beyond panic. Emma's going to find out even though we hung out all summer. All she wanted to talk about was Degrassi. It was the first day of school and there were nothing but idiots. Lakehurst should be burned to the fucking ground. The day ended and I went to catch up with Emma.

"John, where were you? I looked for you!" she said. Then she noticed my sweatshirt.

"Oh my-" she stopped to blink away tears. "You go to Lakehurst! You lying lying..." It was if she couldn't find the right name to call me.

"Emma..." I didn't know what to tell her.

"You stay away from me!" She screamed. "I have a real boyfriend his name is Jordan!"

"Didn't you meet that creep online?" I asked concerned.

"He's ten times better than you." She said with a cold voice.

I turned away and left and that was the last real conversation I had with Emma Nelson. I knew she was stuck up.

I was walking to the store to get my dad some cigarrettes. That's when I ran into that short comedian. He came over to me right away.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"What's yours?" I asked.

I'm Jt and that's Tobes I mean Toby." I just stared at him for a response.


	4. Tenth Grade and a van

**I know I skipped TWO grades but give me a break. I'm new at this and you know about my contest with my friends. In the end I might go back. Thank you Jessica for reviewing. Wouldn't kill you to review. I accept reviews that aren't signed so even if you don't have an account. I'm basing things about John that happened to someone else. Even parts of his personality. (Biggest Example:Dad hits him. Craig's Dad hit Craig.) Warning brief sex scene.  
**

Tenth grade

This year just blew the lid off. That's a weird saying of mine. I was now friends with the Lakehurst gang as they or we were called. We were 'Lakehurst trash' and proud. Frank Nic and I were the leaders. Peter Stone and I were walking to my house. This is before his mom graduated from college and before his dad knew he had a son. We were going to steal some of my moms booze for a party at the ravine. This day changed my life forever.

My mom was crying at the dinner table. I was glad Peter was waiting outside.

"Mom?" I asked surprised that there weren't bottles by her.

"Your father..." she sobbed. "He left us!" I just looked at her from a moment. I ran my hand over my bruised abs. They were red and they hurt. All thanks to good ol' dad.

"Johnny I am so sorry." she sniffled. I just stood there. I then went into her room without as much as a word and grabbed her hot and heavy liquer. I hid it under my shirt and then walked outside and gave some to Peter.

"Great man!" He said when he saw I had vodka.

We jogged to the ravine. The party was just getting started. At the ravine I took some of Nic's weed. I just started smoking and drinking and smoking and drinking some more. Then I realized my father really was gone. I started laughing. He was finally gone. Nic hit me on the back and he went into the van with some girl named Mia.

Frank slapped me on the back but I didn't really feel it. I was completely happy or completly high and drunk. Most likely the second one but I felt like nothing could go wrong. I noticed some Degrassi girl was running her hand up my leg.

"Hey sexy." she said She had beautiful blonde hair. Emma?

"Hey I was wondering when you'd come around." I said.

"I couldn't stay away." she said.

"Us Lakehurst guys aren't that differant." I said slurring.

"I know." she smiled.

"I love you. I really do." I said. I'm not sure if I meant it though.

"I love you too. I hear the van is open for business. Do you want to?"

"Of course I do!" I said kind of loud. She smiled and led me to the van.

She closed the door behind us and just boom we were kissing. She took my belt off and our shirts soon followed. I looked at the bruises on me and thought this will make it all go away. How could he just leave me. Why didn't he stay. I'm his son! I will never ever turn out like him. Ever! He had beat me the day before pretty bad. He was viscious that day. He even had a belt which he never uses. He even put salt on me. The moment our clothes were off I just crushed my hips into hers. Every time I went down would make up for every time my dad had ever pushed me, hit me, or told me I was trash. The girl was starting to complain that I was hurting her but I just keep going down over and over until I felt better.

She got on top of me and kissed my bruised skin. This girl did love me she didn't need Sean or Jordan. She did give me a blow job too and it wasn't half bad. I wasn't done yet though. I was going down and down again. She told me to stop and I did. I wasn't going to rape her. Even though I doubt that it would be rape. She looked at me and told me I could crush our hips together again and I did for at least twenty minutes.

The sunlight was pouring in. Don't ask me how it just was. My clothes were thrown all around the van. I sat up and then my head just pounded. It felt like I jumped off a cliff and landed head first. I thought I was going to die. It hurt like hell. I turned to the girl next to me...

**Who do you think the girl is? It's pretty easy but out of 10 of my friends that watch degrassi(since season 1) only one got it right. One even said Darcy Edwards... Yeah I know my friends are retarded. **


	5. Whack Your Brain

**I don't own Degrassi. Thanks to VOGUExx I updated. Thanks for the review. I won't update without a review so just hit the button. It's right there. I haven't written In Johnny's POV for a little bit so it's a little weird. There is a little more cursing in this chapter. **

She had dirty blond hair. She was hotter last night I swear. It wasn't Emma it was that Degrassi tramp Amy damn it! What did I do to deserve this? Wait I shouldn't think about that. I just slept with an std carrying bag. I could have anything. This could only happen to me. Did I really think Emma would be at the ravine? Have I really lost my fucking mind? Am I that stupid. Considering I just slept with a girl who might as well have std bag on her forward I'm pretty damn stupid. Why is there sunlight in this van? How is it getting in? What the fuck is going on around here? Oh wait van's have windows...I am stupid.

I sat in class. Don't ask me which one I never pay attention. Don't ask me how I have straight C's. To be safe don't ask me anything. It finally ended and I flew from my seat.  
I was missing school to go to some Whack Your Brain crap Degrassi's in. Whatever Nic and Frank will be coming with me.

"We're here to attack your cranium and-" the announcer said.

"WHACK YOUR BRAIN!!" people around us screamed. I rolled my eyes this is pure corniness.  
Who watches this crap? I'm only here to miss school. Then I saw Emma. She's beautiful.  
I mean she's even prettier than before. I didn't think that was possible. I remembered the kiss we had. It was amazing and now I see her on stage. We made eye contact but her eyes were filled with anger and hatred. I looked away secretly hurt I really did like her.  
Fuck I'm going soft she's just a bitch anyway. Don't get me wrong I'm not calling all females bitches but Emma Nelson is a bitch.

Degrassi caught up to my horror and there was going to be a lightning round. Some guy I think his name was Jay waved us over. He looked like a bad ass. It didn't matter we thought he wanted a fight. We found out otherwise.

"Heard you guys got some paint?" he said.

"What?" Nic asked.

"Paint. Yellow paint." he said.

"Why do you want yellow paint?" Frank asked.

"See that guy flirting with Emma?" he said. I flipped my head around and sure enough he was flirting with her. I wanted to break him.

"Is that her boyfriend?!" I said kind of loud.

"Yeah. He is that's Murray. Rick Murray." he said after he noticed my interest.

"Who the hell are you?" Nic said.

"Hogart. Jay Hogart." Jay said.

"You're not James Bond!" Frank said.

"Can I have the paint or not?" Jay asked tired of talking.

"What are you gonna do with the paint?" I asked.

"Dump it on that psycho. He beat a girl into a coma. I might not always treat a lady as good as I should but I don't fucking hit them." he said.  
"Emma has an abusive boyfriend?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I heard he hit her before hand. See how nervous around him she is?" he said.  
She had looked at him strange when he held her hand.

"So you want our paint. The paint we were gonna use to put flames on Nic's car to dump on some psycho?" Frank asked.

"How are you gonna do this?" I asked before Jay could say anything else.

"Yes. My girlfriend is student council VP. No one will ask questions. You seem to have a thing for her. Do you want her to go home and get beat by psycho Murray?" Jay said.  
I shook my head.

"So can I have the paint? We don't have much time. See that guy over there. His name is Spinner. Don't tell him I got the paint from you. He hates Lakehurst guys. No offense"  
Jay told us.

"Yeah," I said without as much as even looking at the guys. "Frank pull the car around.  
We'll meet you by the bathrooms."

"Cool," he said then walked away. "Spin come on. I got a plan."

Frank pulled the car around and we gave the paint to some girl named Alex. She told us to enjoy. We all sat down and then Nic hit me.

"Man what's with you and that chick Emma?" Nic asked.  
"Shut the fuck up!" I told him.

"Hit a nerve?" he asked.

"Man shut up I can't watch what the paint is being used for." Frank hissed.

"...Degrassi wins! Degrassi wins!" the announcer yelled.

"Damn." I muttered.

Then that psycho Rick moved forward and then paint and feathers fell down on him. We cracked up laughing. He looked like he was gonna cry it was so awesome. Then he ran off stage but then my laughter stopped when Emma ran after him. I stood up and ran after them against my friends' will. I slowly opened the door and went around the corner and I listened.

"Rick! Rick, what happened…it only makes the people that did it look totally juvenile"  
Emma told him.

"They ruined it Emma. Their life ruiners. Everyone laughing." Rick said with a shaky voice.

"But nobody's ever gonna forget who won!! Who is the smartest guy in the whole school, in the whole city!" Emma insisted. I miss her voice. The only thing I get from her is stares full of anger. Then Rick grabbed her and started kissin her. I was about to punch him but then Emma pushed him away.

"Rick! What are you doing?! Let go!" She yelled.

"I thought you loved me." he whispered. Wrong freak! I was happy.

"I felt sorry for you. I pitied you. Get a clue!!" Emma said walking away. Jay Hogart is a liar. I knew she had better taste. I hadn't moved from my hiding place and Emma ran right into once she turnd the corner.

"Johnny?" she whispered.

"Emma." I said but I knew my voice had too much emotion in it.

"Get out of my way." she said making her voice harsh.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"You lied to me. You betrayed me. You go to Lakehurst. I hate you. I hate Lakehurst"  
she said obviously trying to keep her voice down so Rick wouldn't come over.

"I thought you two were dating...I thought...that he hit you. I was gonna... I was gonna beat him up."

"I don't need your help. I'd ask Jay before you. From this day on Johnny I don't know you." she hissed before entering the room again. I may be a jerk but if I thought for a second that he would bring a gun to school or hurt Emma I never would have agreed to this.  
I was the one that made this desicion. In a lot of ways I caused the shooting at Degrassi.  
If I didn't give Jay the paint he just would have done something else...right?

**So what do you think? I haven't even got to the shooting yet. Do you like how Johnny caused the shooting or was that trying too hard? Also I used a Degrassi script for Emma and Rick's lines. Also four people have blond hair at Degrassi. I accidentally told a reviewer three. Sorry. Terri doesn't count. There's Emma, Paige, Heather Sinclair, and Amy. Did I forget anyone. Spinner bleaching his hair doesn't count either. One of my friends said Spinner. **


	6. The School Shooting

**Thanks to VOGUExx you guys have an update. **

* * *

I was sitting with my friends at lunch. Then all the teachers just started to make us go to class. Lunch had just started. Then I'm in an english classroom.

"What the hell?" Nic asked looking around noticing we were the only ones in the room.

"The school's on lock down." Mr. Carlson said.

"What for?" Frank groaned.  
"Shooting. Degrassi." Mr. Carlson told us.

"So some spoiled kids get shot and we have to miss a killer party?" Nic whined.

"Afraid so. Grab a chair boys we'll be here awhile." Mr. Carlson told us.

"Who has the gun? Is anybody hurt? Do you know anything?" I asked really fast.

"Easy there Dimarco!" Mr. Carlson said. "No one knows anything right now."

Nic glanced at me but didn't say anything. I just started tapping a desk.

"Damn it! Stop that tapping Dimarco!" Mr. Carlson yelled after a few seconds.

"He just wants to know if his Emma is okay." Frank teased.

"You can't get Emma, Dimarco. None of you can get a Degrassi girl. None of you can get a girl with a brain." Mr. Carlson informed us.

"I'm dating Mia." Nic protested.

"Like I said none of you can get a girl with a brain." Mr. Carlson told us.

"I kissed her." I blurted out.

"Recently?" Mr. Carlson asked. I shook my head.

"There's a reason for that Dimarco." Mr. Carlson said.

"Her reason sucks." I said. Everyone just laughed at me.

A few hours later that's right hours we left. Nic made sure to tell everyone this was Degrassi's fault. I hung out at the ravine where I turned down all alcohol and drugs. Being Johnathon Dimarco that's big. It was night outside and I just started walking. Emma...Emma ...Emma...please Em...be okay. I thought over and over. Then I was walking on a bridge.  
I looked over at the water.

"Emma, please be okay I love you!" I shouted.

"Dad!" I yelled. "I hope you hear me you son of a bitch. I hate you! I fucking hate you and everything that has to do with you! I hope you fucking die! You hear me die! Die just die bitch die! How could you leave me I'm your son! Your damn son! You just left me and I hope you can't sleep. I hope you have nightmares like me! I want you to be six feet fucking under! You hear me I hope you die! How could you?!!!! I'm never gonna be like you! Never! Why did you leave? I love you Dad! Why?"

I had starting crying at 'I hate you'. Now I couldn't see. I did love my dad and he just left me. How could he? How can anyone? Everyone talks shit about Eminem but he stayed with his kid. I wiped my tears and I knew I needed to see if Emma was okay.

When I was walking to her house I saw her walking. She was crying a little bit.

"Emma?" I asked.

"I don't know you!" she said but she was crying harder and then she hugged me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No! I'll never be okay. He...he pointed the gun right at me..." She said.

"Oh Emma." I said holding her. I swear it was a hallmark movie. Then she just pushed me away.

"I can't...not you. I'm sorry." she started to walk around me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You hurt me..."

"That little lie? It was about what school I went to! That shouldn't matter! All that should matter is if you like me! It's not that fucking hard Emma!" I told her.

"John," she said slowly. "I don't like you. I hate you. You shouldn't have brought all this up now-"

"Emma-" I cut her off but she cut me off in a second.

"No I almost died today! Rick did die and my ex Sean Cameron saved my life! He stepped in front of a gun for me. YOu would never do that." she told me.

"Emma I would." I said.

"No John. You're lying to me again. At the worst time. Like I said before I don't know you. Goodbye John."

I watched her leave and at the school she was hugging...Toby. Was she hugging him to make me bad or to comfort him. I watched the people look at the steps of Degrassi. I knew that I was crying a little bit but I know she was crying too. I never ever thought that all this would lead to her in the ravine.


	7. Emma, Jay, Ravine, and Johnny

**Thanks to VOGUExxx's review you guys get another chapter. Don't make VOGUExxx do all the work hit the review button. This chapter is basically to wrap up the tenth grade. ** **I will have a chapter for after the twelfth grade that will cover how Johnny feels and how Emma feels. Then I will write an epilogue(or just combine them making a longer epilogue). The basics what happens to Johnny after jail and what happens to Emma and Sean. I'll tell you right now I'm gonna kill off a main character in the show.(A character I can't stand) After the twelfth grade. Oh and sorry about the song reference it was on the radio.  
**

* * *

Just a few weeks later I was partying like normal and I looked over at the Degrassi side. Jay was talking to...no fucking way...Emma. No she wouldn't. She can't. Not with Jay. I stared at the van. Nic hit me to get my attention but I was staring at the van. It felt like eternity. Okay is was 5 seconds tops. She ran out of that van. I ran after her like an idiot. 

"Emma what did you do with him?" I asked.

"That's none of your business!" she insisted.

"I care about you it is my business!" I said shocked that I had said it.

"You don't care about me...no one does." she said.

"That's not true! Emma everyone loves you." I said

"Ever since the shooting...it's like I'm crazy..." she said

"Em, you're not crazy." I said simply.

"You're not there you don't see those people! You don't see how they avoid me...like I'm poison or in a straight jacket-"

"Well their stupid!" I cut her off.

"John, it's been years...since we've had a decent conversation..." she started.

"4 years." I told her.

"John I don't understand why you keep coming back. Why you care so much..."

"I love you." I said.

"No if anyone loves me then it's Sean." she said. "He jumped in front of the gun for Toby, himself, and me."

"Emma, I-"

"John, I don't care what you do. I don't care about you. Like I told Rick get a clue.  
Sorry I was listening to Skye Sweetnam earlier but it's true. I don't really like you"  
After that I watched her walk away once again.

The next day she was at the ravine again. I noticed she was by Jay once again.

"She's starting to get easy." Frank told me.  
"No," I told him. "a girl like that will never be easy."

I saw them go into the van. I waited five seconds. They were still in there. Then I waited ten seconds. They were still in there. I waited a few minutes they were still in there. I shook my head this couldn't be real. She couldn't do_ anything_ with him. I saw her walk out and start to shortcut through the woods. I ran after her.

"Go away!" she said without as much as looking at me.

"You have _two_ bracelets now?" I asked her.

"You're gonna make me late!" she insisted.

"How do you know him anyway? He's no good!" I told her.

"I know him from a play JT and his girlfriend Liberty are having a play. Not that it's any of your business!" she said.

"Can we just talk?" I asked trying to keep up with her as she walked through the woods.

"We have talked. We talk too much." I stopped and watched her leave. Emma and I never really said much of a word to each other after this. Well except for a few exceptions but I won't get into that now. I guess I made her late and her parents caught her. At least thats what I was told. The tenth grade year pretty much sucked so yeah. It was the last year Emma really talked to me. Next year that's when I really saw JT.


	8. Grade 11

**Thank you Jessica for reviewing and of course once again VOGUExx. Jessica I will review your fanfictions. I just want to get to the stabbing and what I have planned after the stabbing. Jessica you're right everyone hates him. I did hate him at first too but what if something was going on with him that no one knew about? What if he had it worse than Rick? Don't get me wrong I love JT. I don't hate Johnny I just don't like him. Can you guess what two people I based Johnny on in this chapter?

* * *

**

"John, look at this!" Frank yelled brandishing his camera in the air.

"What?" I asked laying on the steps of Lakehurst High. It was some girl...wait the same girl JT used to date. She was flashing the camera.

"I'm gonna be famous!" Frank and Nic mimicked pulling their shirts up.

"Put those away!" I said laughing turning my head. We all laughed together and kept replaying the video.

"Where'd you get the video from?" I asked.

"Peter Stone." Frank said looking away.

"Haven't seen him in a while..." Nic trailed off.

"He...he's going to Degrassi now. His mom is the principal there and his dad is really rich. His dad didn't know about Peter but now he does so he's-"

"A spoiled rich kid!" Nic cut in.

"Peter's still cool he just wants to hang at Degrassi." Frank explained. I shot Frank a look.

"He's no different than you John. He saw Emma. He's going after her now." Frank told me.I stood and left my friend not believing that Emma was about to date an ex Lakehurst.

I sat on a bench at the ravine. Peter didn't come around any more. He doesn't call or anything. He doesn't care about us now that he's 'royalty'. Then I saw the last person I expected to see at the ravine. JT fucking Yorke. He was with Jay Hogart. I still hate that liar. The other guy looked like Aaron. He sold drugs to cover the cost for his car.Jt basically threw the drugs at him and then Jay intervened. The Degrassi kids sat around the fire. I walked closer. There was no way JT was selling drugs. It looked like oxycodone.How did he get his hands on oxycodone? Did Jt just throw a hand load of pills into his mouth.Jay and Aaron sat around the fire.

"Hey check it out! Stock boy is gonna be a pappy!" Jay announced as JT came over. I stared is disbelief.

"This one's on me!" Aaron said throwing Jt a beer. That's gonna explode. JT's high on something. I need to get him out of here. I should drive him home. Jt opened it and sure enough it exploded. Everyone was laughing at him. I needed him to get away from everyone.This wasn't fair to him. He had to be different from the guy I met on the bus.

"Actually it's on me." he said pouring the whole thing on him right before he passed out.

"Hey! Hey buddy. Hey. Somebody get the cops! Somebody get the cops!" Jay yelled. I stood up and walked away. I was sure JT was dead. He didn't deserve to die. He just didn't deserve to die so young and his kid didn't deserve to grow up without a father. JT would be a better father than mine ever was. I know he wouldn't leave his own son. I hope Jt is okay. He's really gonna make something of himself one day.

I stepped into my house. My mom was watching the news. She always told me one day my dad would be on there.

"Hi, John." she said.

"Hey, Mom." I said. She's been sober since he left. I am grateful for that.

"Still no signs of your father." she told me.

"There won't be. God willing he's dead." I said. My mom didn't reply. She didn't like to talk bad about him even though she should.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked.

"Jail," she said simply, "he probably couldn't call us."

"We both know that's bullshit." I said grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"John please." Mom said.

"Please what? Please lie to me and pretend that you're dad gives a damn? Okay. Mom if you're delusional enough to believe this here it goes. Dad is in jail and he couldn't contact us. He wanted to tell us he loves us and he'll be out soon." I said.

"John...your dad. He used to love us...when he had job...before everything turned to trash. I'm sorry I started drinking-"

"Mom!" I said not wanting to hear it.

"No I need to tell you. I tried to make the best life for you. I shouldn't have drank.  
You deserved better than that. Your dad shouldn't have drank either! All it did was make things harder and put us more in the hole. I wish you could have gone to Degrassi but that Hatzilakos woman won't take anyone from Lakehurst which isn't fair since her son went for at least two years."

"Mom it's okay." I said drinking my soda.

"No. It's not okay. I truly am sorry. I should have stopped your father from hitting you."

"Mom it's fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"No John-"

"I said It's FINE!" I screamed throwing the bottle against the wall.

"John..." she said.

"Don't mention it." I warned as I picked up my can and started to clean up the mess I made.

"Don't become your father." my mom said as she stood up.

I enraged ran over and punched her. Since I was bigger and stronger she just fell down.

"Mom...I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me." I said helping her up.

She was bleeding from the mouth and crying. I cleaned her up and even offered to go to the store and buy whatever she wanted wih my own money. I told her I'd cook dinner for a week.

"John it's okay. Theres just one thing I have to say to you."

"Yes." I said wondering what she'd tell me.

"You _are_ your fathers child." I just looked at her for a moment. Then I stormed off to the ravine. Most of the people were gone but there was still beer. I just started drinking. She's right I am my fathers child. Next year that really proved I am my fathers child.


	9. Here Comes Your Man Lakehurst Edition

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks shannon, bronxbella, jessica and of course the very loyal reviewer VOGUExx. So VOGUExx I'm dedicating this chapter to you. I probably shouldn't considering how lazy I was with it but it's not too bad. There's gonna be one more chapter after the stabbing so don't stop reading after that.**

Nic's girlfriend Mia transferred to Degrassi. What a bitch. Not to mention she had a kid. Nic won't tell us if it's his or not. He won't let Mia go though. We were talking about it before we were interrupted.

"Hey guys?" a voice called.

"Peter fucking Stone?" Nic asked.

"Hey," Peter called. "John I gotta talk to you."

"Wait," Nic said when I stood up from the bench. "Did you get in bed with Emma yet?"

My head whirled around. "You're dating Emma?"

"Yeah..." Peter said confused.

"Well did you?" Nic asked.

Peter just laughed at him. Which means I tried but she wouldn't. I walked a little bit away from Nic.

"It's Emma. She's anorexic...I don't know what to do. I told her I knew you but then she wouldn't say a word. Did something happen between you two?"

I was tempted to tell him yes. I was tempted to tell him I was in love with his girlfriend but then my mind just hit rewind and I said. "Emma's anorexic?!!"

"I knew it! What happened?"

"Nothing!" I said.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"I know something did now tell me what?" Peter insisted.

"Nothing."

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"I would know wouldn't I?" I said trying to make a point.

"okay man." Peter said. "I gotta go. My mom dosen't want me around you guys."

"Later days." I told him.

"Tell Frank I said hi!" Peter called. This was the last conversation I ever had with Peter Stone.

"Guys! Guess where we're going!" Frank said.

"Hell, where Mia is gonna rot." Nic said.

"Yes, but later." I smiled at Frank's joke. "We're going to Woodbridge."

"Woodbridge?" I asked.

"Yeah, they have street races there." Frank explained.

"Sounds good." Nic said.

"Sure, I'll go." I said.

"What if we race Nic's car?" Frank said.

"NO!" Nic said quickly. "No fucking way! Not my car!"

"Come on!" Frank persisted. "It's built to race. She'd kill! Plus we'd make some real cash."

"Nic." I said.

"Only a couple. Frank you drive." Nic said.

"Alright. Let's tune it up a little first." I suggested.

I was walking and then I heard. "Poindexter's in his daddy's car and he's waving at us. Explain." That's right Jay Hogart. The Degrassi people were there.

Nic noticed my anger. "Ignore them."

"That's Peter, Emma's boyfriend. That's not his dad's car, that's his. We're gonna mod it. " Some guy said.

"What? Why? Why would we do that?" Jay asked.

"What's that phrase, keep your friends close, your enemies closer?" Alex said.

"Whatever Alex." the same guy said.

"Oh lord forgive my sinful thoughts." Jay said with a twisted smile. Was he talking about Emma? My Emma? Maybe she's not mine but she knows she should be.

"Hey Emma's my friend, alright? And you're gonna stay clear of her. Got it?" The guy said. sean and Peter started taliking about what to do with his car and Emma spotted me and she just shook her head.

All of a sudden I hear. "Weird place for knitting." It was that guy again.

"It's my new obsession. You know what they say about idle hands." Emma smiled. I miss that smile even though I haven't seen it in years.

"Devil's play things. That's why I like fixing cars. It keeps me busy." the guy said.

"Sean and cars, there's nothing new there." Emma said. So this is the famous Sean Cameron?  
He saved her life...

Before Nic could even really get anything done on the car Peter and Jay attracted the cops. I saw Emma run off with Sean and I ordered Nic to follow them.

"Man get over her! It's been years." Frank said.

"Just drive Nic!" I said ignoring Frank.

Sean was taking her home. The car was parked outside and we drove by to see them kissing.

'Eaaaaaaassssssssyyyy!" Frank taunted. I was too mad to think.

I woke up late the next morning. My mom was drinking coffee around the table.  
"Morning John." she said.

"Hey, sorry can't talk. I'm late." I said.

"No you're not. School was canceled. Mr. Carlson was hit by a car while he was jogging last night." she told me.

"So he's dead?" I said with no emotion.

"No, he's gonna be fine." she told me. "I'm glad for your concern though." I could just feel the sarcasm in the last sentence.

"I was told he was hit by a Sean Cameron. Do you know him"  
I hesitated. "No."

"He was racing your old friend Peter." she told me. Peter and Sean probably raced over Emma. If I had been told I'd be racing too.

"Oh..." I said.

"Well make sure to study." My mom said. I just nodded before turning to go to my room I was going to sleep.

**Did anyone notice this is a Johnny/Emma story when it was supposed to be about Johnny and JT? Oh well. I'm telling you right now I don't like happy endings.**


	10. Frank looses his friends

**Thanks to Jemmasgiirl and VOGUExx for reviewing. I'm dedicating this chapter to Jessica. This chapter sets up the stabbing. There are two chapters left and someone will die. I mean besides JT. I had half a mind to pull a Hamlet or for the people who have no idea what Hamlet is about then a Final Destination. If you still don't know I was gonna kill almost everyone. Then I realized that would be beyond stupid. I'm working on a new story idea as I type. It'll either be about Crellie(Craig and Ellie) or Alex because she's a kick ass character before she went out with Paige. I seriously think this how it happened.**

**"We need lesbians on the show." "Yeah who haven't talked about in a while?" "We haven't talked about Paige or...uhh Alex." "That makes perfect sense." "No it doesn't..." the only sensible writer says. "Yes it does! That's pure gold we'll air it in a few weeks."**

**Seriously though I like the Degrassi writers but Palex? What the hell were they thinking? Sorry back to the story...**

* * *

**  
**

"Let's go to a Degrassi rally." Nic said.

"Hell no." Frank said.

"We should go." I said.

"You just want to see Mia," Frank told Nic. "and you just want to see Emma."

"That's not it!" I said lying.

"Fine, we'll go..." Frank said.

"A few minutes...' Nic said with a feeble smile. Then we took of running to Degrassi.

"You're going down Degrassi!" Nic said once we were in the gym. He was talking to JT and Toby. I just shook my head at him. I gave him a look. I pulled my hood on so you couldn't tell me from the next guy. I've been thinking about dying my hair black. Then some girl bumped into Nic.

"Degrassi chicks can't stop throwing themselves at me." Nic joked as Frank and I laughed. Then Nic saw Mia.

"Mia Jones. So Degrassi's picking up all the other school's trash now. Hey did you ever figure out who the father is?" Nic said loudly. So I'm guessing he's not the father. Then Mia slapped him. If I was a girl I'd do the same thing. Then everyone started fighting. Jt got knocked down.

"What's your problem?!" JT yelled. Nic pushed JT and then Nic got hit with the maascot head. I smiled a little JT had spirit. Then I started fighting as well.

"Let's kick some Degrassi ass!" Nic said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's nothing else to do so why not?" Nic asked.

"He just wants to see Mia some more." Frank laughed.

"No, I'm sick of being treated like trash because of what school I go to." Nic said.

"Nic's right!" I announced. "Let's kick some Degrassi ass!"

"Fine," Frank reluctantly agreed. "but don't think I don't know this is really about Mia and Emma."

"Where do they hang out?" Nic said thinking hard.

"The Dot!" I said thinking of the summer Emma and I dated. Even though she claims we never went out.

"That's down the street from Degrassi." I said. Frank nodded then we headed to Nic's car.

We pulled around then parked in the back of the dot. Nic knocked on the backdoor.

"Dude?" Frank asked.

"My uncle is the manager," Nic explained. "plus I saw Mia. She was by herself."

"I knew this was some let's get some girl mission. If you want some girls go to the ravine or Woodbridge." Frank hissed.

"Those places are overrated." I said as the back door swung open. Nic's uncle allowed us in and didn't ask any questions.

"So where's Isabella?" Liberty asked.

"Uh she's at home with my mom." Mia answered. Nic just looked on angry.

"She sure is cute. Charms everyone." Liberty sad but she seemed a little bitter to me.

"Well except for when she's being a nightmare. Anyway how are you? You seem a little bit tense." Mia said.

"Let's go!" Frank hissed.

"Oh uh just in a quiet mood, you know?" Liberty said obviously upset.

"Sure. It's not usually quiet enough in my head." Mia said trying to lighten the mood.

"I said let's go!" Frank said a litle louder.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" I asked quietly.

"No! I just think-" Frank started.

"Both of you shut up!" Nic hissed.

"Yeah I don't usually talk about it much. After JT sold drugs to support us and almost committed suicide, I really had no choice, but to give him up." Liberty said spilling all of JT's secrets in a few sentences.

"What?!" Mia asked alarmed. Nic just smiled.

"Awwww is little JT not so perfect?" Nic taunted in a whisper.

"Oh he didn't tell you? Typical." Liberty said before walking away. Mia stood and stormed out.

"Let's go!" Frank said louder. Nic glanced at him and we walked out through the back door.

"That was stupid!" Frank said loudly.

"Man shut up!" I said opening the door to Nic's car.

"You two need to get over Emma and Mia. Nic you have a little bit of an excuse but John You and Emma haven't been together since the summer of the sixth grade almost seventh. That was almost six years ago. She doesn't want you get over it!" Frank yelled.

I turned to Frank and threw him against the back wall to the dot and I raised my fist threatingly(I think I made that word up). "You need to shut the fuck up because you don't know what you're talking about." I said through gritted teeth.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Frank asked.

I pulled my fist back to hit him but Nic yelled. "Guys chill out!" Frank smiled at me. I punched Frank right in the face then again in the stomach. I wasn't done yet. I just kept throwing punches. Then I threw him on the floor and started stomping on him. Then I was on top of him throwing punches. After a bit of hesitation Nic came over (came not ran) and pulled me off of him.

"Just chill okay!" Nic ordered. He was obviously upset about Mia. Frank stood and punched Nic. Nic grabbed him and pushed him into a wall. "What's your problem?" Nic shouted.

"All you two worry about are those stupid stupid girls!" Frank shouted.

"Well excuse me for not being a fag!" I yelled.

"No it's just that you two are obsessed with girls who want nothing to do with you!" Frank yelled back. "It's pathetic!"

"I'm not pathetic!" Nic and I yelled in unison.

"You two are! You need to move on! Mia has and Emma sure as hell has. Mia is with JT and Emma is with Sean now! Why can't you two see that there will be other girls!" Frank yelled.

"Thanks Mom!" I said sarcastically.

"You two are pathetic stocking losers!" Frank yelled pushing his way past us. Nic hurled him against the wall.

"Pathetic stocking losers?" Nic asked. "We didn't stock them!"

"Why do we always end up where they are? Why is it that either Emma or Mia is there or that we just missed them and we're stuck with JT or Jay? I'll tell you why because you're stalkers!" Frank screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled then Nic and I grabbed Frank and beat him down. Frank was bleeding from the head and mouth. He did ut up a hell of a fight but two is better than one. Nic and I then threw him into the dumpster. Nic then entered The Dot again. He came out quickly with a cup of coffee.

"Man you got coffee?" I asked.

"Oh it's not for me." Nic replied with a smile. I nodded and watched Nic throw it into the dumpster and on Frank. The coffee was really thick though.

"Oh it's not coffee either but it's still really hot." Nic said opening the drivers door.

"Then what was it?" I asked.

"It comes from old stoves. It stinks, it smells, its salty, and its hot." Nic said unlocking the passenger door.

"That's gross." I said shaking my head and shutting my door. Then we drove away leaving a beaten Frank behind.


	11. JT's Death

**One Chapter Left! Thanks VOGUExx for reviewing. This was really rushed and maybe one day I'll go back and fix it...**

"Man guess what I just did!" Nic told me.

"talked to Mia?" I asked.

"I wish but I found that nerdy dude...his name was..." Nic trailed off.

"Toby?" I guessed.

"Yeah Toby. He and his loser friends so I was being all tough and I was like tell JT we're gonna stomp his ass." Nic said excited.

"You said what?!" I asked alarmed.

"Don't worry. I also declared war on Degrassi and everyone I've told so far is all for it!" Nic said smiling.

"Well I'm not!" I said.

"What?" Nic said upset that I didn't agree with him.

"Jt is a pretty good guy. War on Degrassi? What if Mia gets hurt?" I asked but I cared about Emma more.

"I'm over that bitch!" Nic lied.

"If you're so over her why are you attacking JT?" I asked.

"Maybe not completely over her but JT hit me!" Nic whined.

"Have you heard from Frank?" I asked.

"Yeah I saw him today...he is messed up. I didn't know we did that much of a number on him..." Nic trailed off.

"What'd the black stuff do to him?" I asked.

"His scars puff up a little bit and he has burns." Nic said.

"Still mad at him?" I asked.

"Hell yes! You should be too! He called us pathetic stocking losers! Excuse me for not jumping on the forgive him boat!" Nic said angered by my question.

"Relax! I'm starting to think we went a little overboard..." I said.

"Excuse me?" Nic asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't of beat him down. He was telling the truth after all..." I said.

"What?!!!!" Nic asked.

"We do kind of end up everywhere they are. It could be sub conscious but you have to wonder..." I trailed off.

"You're just like Frank!" Nic yelled at me.

"No it's just that-" I was cut off.

"You shouldn't talk John! You're nowhere near over Emma! All you two ever had was a stupid summer fling! Mia and I dated for a couple years so I have a right to not be over her yet You... you should be way over Emma but you're not! You are the pathetic loser!" Nic yelled and pushed his way past me. I was standing on the steps to Lakehurst and Nic slammed the door after him. That was the last time Nic really spoke to me.

"Hey man!" I called to Frank who was leaning on a wall behind the dot.

Frank looked up then looked away.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened..." I started. "It was uncalled for."

"You're damn right it was!" Frank said glaring at me.

"You were telling the truth. We need to get over those girls." I said.

"Yeah." was all Frank said.

"Are we good?" I asked.

Frank looked a me for a while. "Yeah."

I smiled. "Cool. Did you hear what Nic did?"

"Yeah, he's being an idiot. I'm guessing you and Nic aren't friends anymore." Frank said.

"No," I said. "I told him you were right."

"Well thanks to him jumping Toby and being an idiot Damian and Nora are trying to talk to Degrassi about being peaceful." Frank said.

"He jumped Toby?" I asked.

"Yeah he has a whole Degrassi hating crew now." Frank said.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen." I said.

"Yeah," Frank said. "I heard that there was a party tonight."

"Where?" I asked not interested.

"Emma's house!" Frank taunted.

"Dude I am so there!" I said quickly.

"Perfect." Frank said under his breath with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Frank said quickly.

"Let's go driving before hand I got my car all fixed up!" I said. Frank followed me to my car and we went all around town until it was time for the party.

"Dude let's walk." Frank said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah we'll just run there." Frank said.

"I'll race you." I said. Then we both took off running to Emma's house.

Everyone stared at us when we entered. I saw Damien with Manny. Manny let us stay and Frank left to get us some drinks. His beer wasn't opened but mine was and it was bubbling a little. I should have known better than to drink it. Frank smiled after I started to drink. Then I saw Frank grab another beer then shake it up.

"What are you doing?" I asked my words slurring together.

"Hey. Peace offering." Frank said throwing some kid the beer.

"You know what that means? Buh bye!" Jay said.

"Hey relax slim shady. It's a party!" Frank continued.

"And now it's time to go." Spinner said then Jay and Spinner through us out.

Frank hit me. "What?" I asked.

"You know who's car that is?" Frank asked.

"No." I said trying to stay awake. He went over to the car and unzipped his pants.

"Couldn't find a toilet?" a voice asked.

"He did!" I answered.

"Oh I get it. My car sucks. Ha ha you guys slay me with your humor." the voice said trying to unlock his door.

"Yeah mascot boy? Laugh at this!" I said pulling my pocket knife from my pocket and stabbing him in the back.

"Johnny?" the voice barely whispered. Then it all clicked. I just stabbed Jt Yorke.

"JT?" I asked. He just leaned against his car and started sliding down.

"Man what the hell did you do?" Frank asked obviously surprised. Then I heard footsteps Liberty was coming! Without a word to each other we stared running I hurled the knife away from me and seconds later I could hear Liberty screaming.

"Split UP!" Frank yelled. I took a hard left towards the woods but I fell unconscious.

I confessed to murdering Jt and I was staring at a pale blue wall in a cell by myself at the end of the night. I turned away from the wall and looked through the bars recognizing the man across the way from me.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hey Johnny?" was all he said.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Well I didn't exact pick jail to be my vacation spot." he said.

"That didn't answer my question." I said irritated.

"I didn't chose to. That's all I have to say to you tonight." he said rolling over in his bunk. I tried to get myself comfortable which was nearly impossible but I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning a cop that looked kind of familar was asking me questions through the bars.

"My name is Scott, but everybody calls me Tracker."Tracker started. "I used to be well troubled."

"Did you guys get Frank?" I asked.

"No, we didn't." Tracker said. "I'm not a cop though. I talk to troubled youth."

"Whatever." I said.

"Visitor!" the guard door screamed. "Dimarco, J!"

"Isn't that you?" Tracker asked me.

"Yeah it is..." I asked surprised knowing Frank wasn't stupid enough to come and that Nic wanted nothing to do with me. Who would come visit me?

**Who do you think came to visit him? I think it's obvious but I thought the last one was obvious too.  
**


	12. Epilogue

**Thanks for VOGUExx, jessica, and bronxbella for reviewing. Bronxbella I know his name is Drake Lemke I figured it out a few chapters ago. Franklin Key Drake Lemke they sound kind of a like! Thanks to everyone who's kept reading. Tell me if you want a sequel. I might make a little what happened in between thing. Also Bronxbella I know that John or Drake really wasn't in any other episodes but in fanfictions I can make stuff up. Also the show is called DEGRASSI meaning they don't care about Lakehurst so this stuff could have happened. You weren't being a know it all. Thanks for the correction though. I'm dedicating this one to my friend JH. Can you guys tell I don't like Manny?  
**

"Emma?" I asked.

"Hey John!"

"What...why are you here?" I asked. We were now sitting in the recreational visitors room.

"I just wanted to...needed to know why you stabbed JT?" she asked.

"Emma, I didn't mean to-" I started.

"How do you accidentally kill someone?" she almost yelled.

"Keep it down!" the guard screamed at us.

"Frank drugged my beer! He was mad at me-"

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Then how stupid are you? If someone drugs your beer you don't drink it! How many did you even have?"

"I swear only one!" I said upset I wasn't getting much word in.

"Did you tell the police you were drugged?"

"No-"

"It's probably out of your system now!" Emma hissed.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"Sorry doesn't bring James Tiberious Yorke back!" Emma said.

"Does Sean know you're here?" I asked rubbing my eyes making sure I didn't cry.

"No, he doesn't." Emma said softening her voice.

"You should go." I said.

"I won't leave you alone here!" she said looking me in the eye.

"I'm no good for you. If I wasn't obsessing over you than maybe I wouldn't have been so tied to Degrassi. If we never went out JT might stil be alive." I said.

"John no matter what I did you never left me. No matter how much I wanted you gone"  
Emma smiled.

"Emma." I warned.

"It's only fair that I do the same for you." Emma said.

"Why are you so calm about this?" I asked.

"I'm not! It's taking all my strength to not slap you!" Emma said. "But I know that you didn't mean to."

"So you forgive me?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I can't so soon."

"I understand." I said hiding my disappointment.

"Friends?" she asked sticking her hand out.

After my silence she said. "Sean was in jail too. He was all alone and he had no one-"

"He didn't kill a friend of yours!" I butted in.

"Dimarco! Keep it down!" The guard yelled.

"I had feelings for him before he went to jail." She took a deep breath. "Just like I had feelings for you before you came here. Jail doesn't make me stop liking you."

"You like me?" I asked.

"I don't know you killed JT. Since you did that I can never be with you. I don't want to risk my relationship with Sean either. I'm offering friendship." Emma told me.

"I don't want to be you friend." I said standing up.

"I'm being nice to you!" Emma shouted. "I'm showing you mercy! I'm trying to ease the pain of losing a friend and for you accidentaly killing someone! Don't you ever ever even think about talking to me!"

"I don't want to talk to you!" I called walking to my cell.

"I tried to help you!" Emma called after me. "I'm the last person you have. Let me change that HAD!"

I watched her storm past the guard and I went back to my cell.

"Where was I? Oh yes you could be doing hard time for this...okay 15 years max. You know where I was just 2 years ago?" Tracker continued.

"Where?" I asked not caring.

"I was working on cars. Now I help troubled youth."

"I noticed." I said.

"You need to turn away from your current ways and become a decent member of society"  
Tracker told me.

"It's lunch time." I told Tracker watching all the cells open.

"Enjoy lunch then we can talk more."

"I'm counting the minutes!" I called sarcastically.

** 20 Years Later**

"I'll be back babe!" I called.

"Okay!" She yelled. "Jt junior needs diapers."

"Alright!" I told her. I owned a pretty nice house with my wife and I did become a good part of society. Yeah I don't know how I did it either. I was trying to open my door when I heard "Johnny?"

"Yeah." I turned. I felt a lot of pain in my back. I was stabbed. I tried to look at my attacer.

"Remember me John?" the voice asked.

"Frank?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he smiled. "In the end you reap what you sow."

** Epilogue**

Johnny Dimarco - Johnny's body wasn't found until ten years after his stabbing leaving his son and wife to think he walked out on them.

Mr. Dimarco- had a heart attack in jail a few days after Johnny was sentenced 15 years.

Frank Key- Was never caught by police and illegally crossed two borders. He spent the rest of his life in Mexico and was shot in killed after trying to cheat a drug dealer.

Sean Cameron- was engaged to marry Emma but left her at the altar for fear of commitment  
He tried to apologize but Emma said enough was enough. He became Jt Junior's positive male figure.

Mrs. Dimarco- Died while her son was in jail. She never knew that she was right and her husband was in jail.

Nic (I forget his last name)- He was horrified at JT's murder and cut all his connections with Frank. He later became an engineer after constant rejection from Mia.

Mia Jones- She never went back to Nic and raised her daughter by herself.

Jay Hogart- Ended up working for the drug dealer that shot Frank. Jay often fixed his car. Jay never sold drugs or knew he was a drug dealer. All he knew was that he had a car that often needed fixing.

Alex Hogart- Came to her senses and married Jay

Paige Mason- Came to her senses and married Spinner

Tracker Cameron- Helped many other Troubled Youth and won many awards for his success rate

Liberty Van Zhant- She located her son and told him about JT and herself Peter Stone- offered to marry Emma after Sean's disapperance but she refused. He took over his dad's business making him a millionare.

Manny Santos- After almost being raped she stopped her slutty ways and tried to become a sensible person. However that was impossible and she was killed months later.

Amy - Died young from various stds

Emma Stone- Got engaged to Sean but was left at the altar. She rejected Peter over and over and she visited John again. They became friends since she had enough time to heal from the stabbing and John wasn't as viscious. Emma allowed John to stay at her house and soon they were dating to Peter's dismay. They were married and soon figured out she was pregnant. They decided to name their son James Tiberious Junior. She thought John had left her until the police told her 10 years later in the summer. She married Peter 3 years after John "left".

James Tiberious Junior- Just like John he grew up hating his father. He then didn't know what to think when he was 15 and heard that his father didn't leave him. His mother told him it was similar to John seeing his father in jail. He learned the truth about what Peter did to Uncle Sean leading to him hating Peter. He decided t transfer from Degrassi to Lakehurst because of his hatred for Peter and his new found respect for his father.

**Thanks for sticking with me for so long. This isn't the last of me! I'll write other stories and I am taking requests! Also I won the bet with my friends!**


End file.
